


Roles Invertidos

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom Reid, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Hotch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: despues de la cena en casa de Rossi, Hotch lleva a Spencer a su casa mientras buscan una re-conciliación





	Roles Invertidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Series_fan96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/gifts).



Hotch pensó que Spencer no asistiría a la cena que hubo en casa de Rossi pero finalmente si asistió, estuvo un poco distante de Emily y JJ pero con el tiempo volvería todo a la normalidad, al finalizar hotch llevo a Spencer a su casa estaba algo borracho para manejar su coche 

-¿quieres pasar?-pregunto Spencer 

-creo que te ayudare a subir-dijo Aaron notando como el genio arrastraba sus palabras y es posible que se cayera en el camino, lo ayudo acompaño hasta el departamento y entraron

-¿Dónde esta la cafetera?-pregunto Hotch caminando hacia la cocina 

-quiero dormir-se quejo Spencer

-entonces te llevo a la cama-lo levanto del sofá sin ser brusco, pero Spencer se lanzó a sus labios para besarlo con pasión y Hotch correspondió el beso lo mejor que pudo,, lo habia extrañado tanto esos labios que apenas quisieron separarse

-te extrañe-dijo Spencer

-tambien te extrañe-dijo Aaron y volvieron a besarse con mayor pasión, como pudieron llegaron a la habitación mientras dejaban un camino de ropa, primero los sacos y despues las corbatas, las lenguas se movían en el interior mientras luchaban por ver quien tomaba el mando y al llegar a la cama Spencer se subio encima de Hotch y ambos se sonrieron, se acomodaron en la cama y Reid con su corbata amarro las muñecas de Hotch en la cabecera de la cama 

-¿alguna palabra de seguridad?-pregunto Spencer

-¿Jack?-era lo único que se le ocurra a Hotch y sabia que Spencer consideraba a Jack como un hijo mientras Spencer buscaba unas cosas como aceite y lubricante, regreso a la cama y empezo a masajear sus pies   
Aaron se retorcia desesperado tras unos 15 minutos de masaje el joven continuo desnudándolo esta vez fue la ropa interior tomándose su tiempo sabiendo que dejando ver aquel miembro endurecido ya, Spencer sonrio traviesamente y con sus manos empezo a masajear el miembro del mayor empezandole a sacar gemidos, ambos habian extrañado esto Hotch sintio algo húmedo en su miembro Spencer estaba acariciando su miembro con su lengua y Aaron había intentado safarse del amarre pero no podía el nudo fue bien echo y se moría por tocar ese cuerpo que solo es suyo 

-ah ah Spence -gimió Hotch

-me encanta tenerte asi -Aaron sentía una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo y se corrió en los labios de Spencer, el castaño con un poco de lubricante y la misma escencia uso para prepararlo.

Spencer metio un dedo, moviéndolo despacio, despues de unos segundos metio un segundo al verlo retorcerse de placer al tercero comenzó a gemir y los movió un poco más, cuando considero que ya estaba listo y empezó a meter su miembro poco a poco Hotch empezaba a gemir más fuerte y empezó a embestirlo levemente.

 

Spencer empezo a moverse y Aaron tenía sus piernas en la delgada cadera de Spencer y se frotaba contra el 

-desátame-pidio Hotch

-yo doy las órdenes-dijo Spencer y el jefe lo tomo como un no y arremetió con fuerza contra Hotch hasta tocar la próstata provocando que gimiera con intensidad 

-sere bueno-dijo Aaron y Spencer sonrio y acaricio su pecho 

-si juras sinceramente no volver a mentirme te desato-dijo Spencer 

-te lo juro no volveré a mentirte-dijo Hotch y Spencer simplemente sonrio pero n lo desato y continuo embistienolo hasta que sintió una corriente en su cuerpo y se vino en su interior y Aaron manchando su abdomen y el del castaño finalmente Spencer desato sus manos y cayo exhausto en el pecho de Hotch.

-¿te lastime?-pregunto Spencer mientras tomaba la mano de Hotch y besaba su muñeca 

-fue maravilloso-dijo Hotch sobandose las muñecas, quedaron algo rojizas por la friccion con la cuerda y sus cuerpos tenían sudor y semen 

-ya entiendo porque te gusta estar arriba-Spencer sonrio mientras Aaron acariciaba su espalda para recuperar la circulación

-si quieres podemos cambiar de vez en cuando-opino Hotch

-me parece justo ¿quieres bañarte?-pregunto Spencer

-claro-al momento de que Spencer se paro al baño Hotch volvió a jalarlo para besar sus labios y hacer una sesión en la ducha  
Al dia siguiente cuando Jesica llevo a Jack a casa de Hotch lo vio un poco extraño

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Jesica lo miraba caminar raro

-no aguanta la intensidad-Spencer salio usando una playera larga y unos shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla y su cabello desarreglado 

-¿ya se reconciliaron?-pregunto Jack feliz mientras abrazaba a Spencer y este lo cargaba

-si ya nos reconciliamos ¿quieres salir por un helado?-pregunto Spencer besando su frente 

-yo me quedo-se quejo Hotch y Jesica tenia un morboso presentimiento

-¿cambiaron posisiones?-pregunto curiosa

-callate-el rostro de Hotch se enrojecio mientras veía a su pareja eh hijo salir al parque volvían a ser una familia la misma que el rompió


End file.
